Massacre Machine Gift
The Massacre Machine Gift appeared in 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Massacre Machine Gift (殺戮マシーンギフト Satsuriku Mashīn Gifuto) is a machine that was used by the Deathgalien, belonging to their owner, Ginis. Of the 99 planets destroyed by the Deathgalien before coming to Earth, Gift was responsible for the destruction of 10 of them before being retired. It was stated that Ginis would not often use Gift because it would cause the Blood Game to be too one-sided in the Deathgalien's favor. After a series of set-backs as a result of persistent opposition from the Zyuohgers, Ginis decided to take command and participate in the Blood Game. He create a shrinking barrier around a section of the city, which would erase any living being that touches it, challenging the Zyuohgers to find the switch that would negate the barrier while promising a gift for their success. The Zyuohgers eventually found the switch and shut off the barrier only for the switch to subsequently transform into Massacre Machine Gift. The Zyuohgers fought Gift, but it was too powerful. Yamato shifted to Zyuoh Gorilla, but Gift grew into a giant without the use of a Continue Coin and began rampaging the city. The rangers tried to use both ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing together but Gift easily defeated them. Gift deactivates shortly after defeating the Zyuohgers, in order to recover the power necessary to destroy the Earth. Upon reactivating, Yamato faces off against it alone in order to let the others obtain the final stolen King's Credential from Bud. After defeating Yamato by knocking him through multiple skyscrapers, the other four Zyuohgers arrive, revealing they left the Credential with Bud because they cared more about their friend's safety. Together, they transform and manage to topple Gift using Yamato's EagRiser and the other's instincts awakened powers, much to Naria's surprise. The rangers summon Cube Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, and Tiger, and are surprised when their King's Credentials begin to shine 1-6 and the usual combination squares multiply to contain a space for all 6. Realizing that their bond of friendship has unlocked a new power, they activate the Zyuoh Cubes and combine Cube Eagle, Shark, Lion, Elephant, Tiger, Gorilla, Kirin and Mogura into Wild ZyuohKing. They charge through Gift's attacks without faltering, and in a last ditch effort, Gift prepares to unleash it's ultimate attack. To counter it, the Zyuohger's unleash Wild ZyuohKing's finisher, which overpowers Gift's attack and destroys it, shocking both Naria and Ginis. Having ran away after losing the quiz to identify the true pair to their doppelgangers, Tusk and Sela recalled their battle with Gift and how they left the remaining King's Credential behind to help Yamato. Confronted by their doppelgangers, Tusk and Sela were asked the question of what Leo said during the battle, such a minor detail that they could not hope to answer. It was at this point that Yamato revealed that the winners were infact the impostors created by Bangray, deducing as such due to their memories being too precise. A simple automaton, Gift has no personality to the point of being completely mute, taking no actions beyond the Deathgalien command to destroy. Arsenals * High Powered Radar Camera (高性能レーダーカメラ Koseino Reda Kamera): The eye of Massacre Machine Gift that can analyze the enemy. * Power Nozzle (パワーノズル Pawanozuru): Equipped on Massacre Machine Gift's waist, it shoots homing beams. * Powered Titan Drill (強化チタンドリル Kyoka Shitandoriru): Equipped on Massacre Machine Gift's chest. * 3500mm Disc Saw (3500mmディスクソー Disukuso): Equipped on Massacre Machine Gift's chest * Grapple Hand (グラップルハンド Gurappuruhanndo): The claws of the Massacre Machine Gift that can grab enemies. * Abrasion Railgun (アブレーションレールガン Abure-shon Rerugan): Equipped in the Grapple Hands. * Auto Command:Destroy (オートコマンド・破壊 Otokomanndo Hakai): An attack in which which Massacre Machine Gift fires the Abrasion Railguns at full charge * Gift possesses the ability to grow in size without needing a Continue Medal from Naria. * As a machine, Gift lacks the malice of the Deathgalien, thus it cannot be detected by the Zyuman's special sense. Category:Creatures Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Super Sentai Universe